A Strange Case
by Defying Everything
Summary: What's the Thing you seem to do most with the Doctor? Running! Something Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are about to learn.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and Londa were in the control room, he was pressing some buttons wildly.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Londa asked.

"We are going to meet an old friend, who doesn't know me yet." The Doctor laughed.

"Brilliant, so just the same as always then." Londa smiled and the Doctor flicked the switch.

After a minute or two, Londa felt the familiar thud of the Tardis landing. The Doctor grabbed his coat and ran out. Londa quickly followed.

"Where the hell are we?"

"We, my dear, are in London. Greatest City on earth, if you ask me." Replied the Doctor. "Always happy to help, the Londoners." Londa followed the Doctor; she was in awe of this great city.

Sure, she had heard the stories of earth and London, but actually being here, was just so utterly… well brilliant. The city looked just like it had been described in the stories, the busy streets, the bustling pavements and the noise. My, it was quite brilliant to actually be here.

When she turned to see the Doctor, he was already vanishing around a street corner. Londa ran to keep up.

"Where are we going?" she asked, she seemed to do a lot of that lately.

"221 B Baker Street." The Doctor replied, she could hear the smile in his voice.

And then it clicked.

"You mean THE 221 B Baker Street? Sherlock Holmes and John Watson? Like 'Elementary, my dear Watson'?" she asked, for a minute disbelieving.

"Yes, exactly them. Where we're going, we're gonna need 'em." The Doctor said. "Oh, look, we're here. Let's ring the doorbell, shall we."

There was a glint in his eyes, which adventure always seemed to follow.

"Oh, yeah. We're gonna have fun on this one." Londa thought smiling.

* * *

The doorbell rang, John wasn't in, doing the shopping or something, and Sherlock couldn't be bothered to get up.

Instead he just shouted: "Mrs. Hudson, the door."

A minute later, he heard Mrs. Hudson open the door and let the people in. He heard her talking to them and whoever they were, they were coming up the stairs. He did not bother to look up.

"Hello, old chap. You don't know me yet, well actually you do now, but I'm the Doctor and we're sort of mates, I suppose." The Doctor said, unusual name for a child, but whatever.

Sherlock looked up to see a tall man, wearing a shirt, bow tie, suit jacket, what seemed to be dark suit trousers and black shoes. The man had an enormous grin on his face.

Next to him was a young girl, early twenties, long copper hair, and dark blue eyes. She had a red top on, black jeans, brown leather jacket and multi colored trainers on.

These two together looked, well how to put it…. Odd!

The front door shut loudly downstairs and someone, who was whistling, was coming up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I see you have lost your way to my Story. Welcome. **_

_**Just to warn you in later chapters there will be Johnlock, so you know what to do if you don't like it. Exactly move away from this Story as fast as your Little mouse thingy can carry you.**_

_**Ah, I see you have decided to stay. Not to brag or anything, but you made the right choice.**_

_**Now enjoy this unter brainlesness of creation^^**_

* * *

"Hello John.", Sherlock said cooly.

"Hi.", the man replied, who was now coming in to view.

Londa assumed that the man infront of her was Sherlock Holmes, seeing as he had called the other one 'John'.

John saw the visitors and said: "I didn't know you were expecting visitors."

"I wasn't.", Sherlock replied.

"Wow, this man can not communicate well. He should go to CA. Communication Issues Anonymous." Londa smiled slightly at the thaught.

"Did you at least offer them a drink, Sherlock?", John asked

Sherlock huffed and then was silent again.

John sighed, turned to the Doctor and Londa and asked: "Would you like anything?"

"A Cup of tea would be smashing.", the Doctor smiled replieing.

Londa shook her head, also smiling. She knew that Sherlock was watching them, studying them. She had seen many a man, do that to Skander.

His Memory made her heart ache dully.

John came back from the kitchen and handed the Doctor his tea. "Thanks. Greatest ivention, tea is.", the Doctor said.

He was always saying weird things of that sort, so Londa didn't even register it.

"What are you here for?", Sherlock asked, it had made Londa jump. Out of nowhere he decided to speak.

"You are obviously not here for the small talk. As riveting as it is." Londa decided that, yes this man was weird, but he could be tollerable.

"Yes, quite right. Back to business. We Need your help, on a case.", the Doctor now had his serious face on.

"Ah, a case. How can Í help?", Sherlock replied, visably interessted now.

"Yes, well the Thing is, it involves some space and maybe a teensy weensy bit of time travel.", the Doctor explained.

Sherlock was considering this for a minute, then said: "Right, get your coat John, we're going on a trip." He had a menecing smile on his face.

John looked at him in dismay, but eventualy got his coat. "How can you be sure he is telling the truth?", John asked.

"He didn't look like a lier and didn't act like one. His companion didn't seem to react to his words, so they are both either crazy or they are telling the truth.", Sherlock said to him.

As they were going, Londa said: "Really, do we have to go now? Can't we see a Musical or something, seeing as we ARE in LONDON!"

"No, we can't. This is urgent.", the Doctor replied.

"Musicals are a waste of time. Those are three hours of your life you are never going to get back", Sherlock remarked.

"No one asked you, Boy!", Londa snaped him. "Anyway, where are we going?"

"A far away planet, that you might know very well Londa.", the Doctor explained.

Londa stopped emidiatly. "We're going... Home?"

"Exactly!", the Doctor laughed. "Weird things have been happening there."

"Weird things have always been happening there. Nothing special about that.", Londa remarked.

"We shall see, won't we.", the Doctor looked directly at her.

They were off to somewhere, were she never wanted to get back to.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Good morning^^**_

_**why am I so chipper, you ask? Well, Inspiration has hit me in the face, that's why you lovely Readers get a new chapter^^ Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

John and Sherlock weren't freaking out as much as Londa had done, when she first saw the inside of the Tardis.

"Why aren't they going nuts? I mean it's not everyday that you find out a blue Policebox is a time machine and bigger on the inside!", Londa thought.

The Doctor was in his element once more, pushing various Buttons wildly and randomly, as always basically. Londa shook her head and sighed, went to her room, got Pride and Prejudice and started reading for the thousandth time, came back to the control room and sat down on one of the seats, was quite and begann to read.

The Doctor was laughing his usual happy-to-be-doing-something laugh, then he noticed Londa looking slightly bored. "You really should be enjoying this more, than you are!", he scolded her.

"Really? Should I? You see it's just getting so samey, you understand right?", Londa smiled mischievously.

Sherlock and John were watching their little debate with great interest. The Doctor gave up after a while, just looked at her, he looked like he was about to start debating again, but insted flicked the Switch.

Londa Held on to the railing out of reflex, whereas John and Sherlock were caught off guard. It was never really a smooth ride when the Doctor is about.

They arrived at Londas home planet a moment later, it hadn't changed that much since she first left. But was yet greatfull for the solid ground under her feet, even if it was her most hated place in the whole univers.

"Isn't this nice.", the Doctor said not wanring an answer.

They were in the town square, in the middle the statue of an old ruler, who's name was so long and complicated that no one ever bothered to learn his full name. There was a loud muffeld sound, it sounded like a cat in an enormous amount of pain. It came from Sherlock, he looked kinda frustrated.

"This is just... Unbelievable!", he shouted, which made everybody stop in their tracks and turn to look at him. "I can barely deduce things from him." pointing at the Doctor. "But waves of Information is coming off her.", he looked at Londa, his death stare was good, but not as good as Skanders had been.

Londa looked at him patiently.

"Yes, you.", he said bitterly.

"What about me?", she asked cooly.

"The fact that you called this 'Home' makes this your home. You have a swordsman's stance, always ready to fight or flee. The book you were reading is of great sentimental value, you handeld it with great care and causion. You once had a child." Londa looked at Sherlock with a frown. How did he know this? "You were looking at those orphanes. Which means you had twins."

There was a moment of silence. Londa walked up to Sherlock and whispered in his ear: "You fancy John, don't you." There was a slight smirk on her face as she backed away. She turned on her heals and went into the only Pub this town had, she left behind her confused companions who wanted to know what she had told Sherlock. A miffed Sherlock was still giving her death stares. Soon realising that she wasn't going to explain, they quickly followed.

* * *

She swung open the Pub door and went strait to the bar, she knew what type of People where here, she knew how to handle herself in a Pub. Londa ordered herself a drink, it's name was 'Deadmans Head'. She didn't know what it tasted like, but found the name rather appropriate, for she always liked to cut off the head.

Seconds later the Doctor, John and a still miffed Sherlock came in and sat down at a free table near the door. The Doctor was loving rhis new adventure, seeing as he had a massive grin on his face. She stayed at the bar, not much in the mood for more of Sherlocks death stares.

Minutes later John came up next to her and asked: "What did you tell Sherlock, to get him so annoyed?"

She smiled. "The truth, he did not want to hear." John frowned at her, but did not persist for an answer.

"You really should stop stareing at Sherlock. It's getting a bit obvious.", she told John.

"What? I wasn't...", he looked at her wide eyed. "Please, I've seen that look a thousand times. Don't tell me I'm wrong, when I'm right.", she smiled sympathetically.

What Sherlock and John were doing, reminded her of Sierra and Skander. They too had stared at each other like John and Sherlock did.

When John returned to the table, she joined them. She remembered the days she had spent in here, looking for a victim. She was the lioness and this was her hunting gound. She noticed two men, talking about them. They wanted to steel and maybe at least kill one of them.

Londa was not going to let that happen, she let her right hand slide to her hip, where her gun was. She was in her element now! She waited for them to make their move, but as they did, they caught site of her and abandond all attempts.

She knew her eye colour had changed, it always did when her other side came out. John was stareing at her again.

"John, your staring at the poor girl.", Sherlock reminded him. John looked at Sherlock and then back to Londa. Her eyes hadn't changed back yet, she knew that much. It always depended on how much she actually wanted to fight, if she really, desperatly wanted to fight, it took her eyes almost an hour to turn back. If she didn't want to fight, they would turn back in mere seconds.

"Your eyes... They changed... They're... They're a deep dark purple now.", John finally said. "Yeah, they do that sometimes when I want to get violent.", she smiled at him reasuringly.

The Doctor though was still silent, he was watching a dark corner of the Pub. "That corner is watching us.", he finally said after minutes of silence. Londa looked at him, then the dark corner and felt the familiar shudder.

"Out! Now!", she said and started to usher them out, as quickly as she could into the square again. Where she could be sure, they were safer than in the Pub. The Shadows were something you should not mess with, they are your worst nightmare times a million.

She felt safer in the square, but still had her hand on the gun. Her senses were hightend, she heared every little whisper of the wind and saw every little sandcorn move with the wind.

"What did you do that for?", the Doctor complained. "It was just getting fun."

"I agree, it was very rude of you.", Sherlock remarked.

"No one asked for your opinion, you arrogant prat!", Londa said in a stropp. That was HER coming out again, but she still didn't want to say sorry, because it felt good to do that to Sherlock.

"Well, I think, we should find somewhere to stay for the night.", John said, trying to distract from the Tension between them.

"Yes, well, I have some spare rooms on the Tardis, that you could use.", replied the Doctor, back to his usual self.

With that, they all trapesed back to the Tardis.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello,_**

_**whoever you are^^ welcome. Inspiration has currently put up a tent in my brain, so Inspiration is flowing out of me in waves xD**_

_**Have fun^^**_

* * *

Londa was standing on a lawn, well not really a lawn, more of a clearing. At first she had thought it weird, that there was a bit of a forest in a room on the Tardis, but then again, it was the Tardis.

She had her Longsword out, the one Skander had owned. Londa practiced some moves and was in her own little world, until someone coughed. She stopped emidiatly, turned and looke straight at Sherlock.

"Impressive. Really quite good.", he admitted. Londa nodded in appreciation.

"Want to practice too?", she asked, throwing him a spare sword.

"Why not, I might be a bit rusty though." Sherlock smiled knowingly.

Once they had begun sparring, he was hard to beat, even if a bit rusty. When Londa finally got the upper Hand and had ridden Sherlock of his sword, they had been sparring for almost 45 minutes. She could already feel, that she would really regret this in the morning.

"Very good. Not bad. At least you have one redeeming Quality." Londa admitted. Sherlock frowned. "Seriously, how did you get John to stay?"

"Honestly? I don't know." Sherlock admitted.

"You don't know?" Londa murmured.

"No, but what I do know, is that without John, I would be worse than I am now." He said, a small smirk forming on his face.

She patted him on the shoulder. "I bet, it scares you, right? The feelings that you seem to have for John." She smiled at him.

"Sort of, yes." Sherlock replied quietly.

"Tell him! 'Cause if you don't, you'll miss your one chance. Got it?" Londa explained. Sherlock nodded.

She packed away the swords and went to the door. As she passed Sherlock, he looked like he was going to say something. Yet, he did not. When she got to her room, she saw her expression in the mirror. Her eyes were purple again, but she had the same expression on her face, like the time Haru had died.

She shook her head, to get rid of the painfull memory. She slumped into bed like she was and promptly fell asleep. But was, like always followed by the nightmares.

* * *

The next morning the Doctor was running around, playing the Bagpipe. A noise so undescribable, but you really don't want to get woken up by that instrument.

She got up, changed into some different clothes and went to the dineing room. Sherlock and John were already sitting at the tabel, trying very hard to ignore that awfull sound. Londa saw the Doctor playing that dreadfull instrument and took it from him.

"The next time you Play this infernal devil instrument, I will burn it, infront of you, along with all the spares you have lieing around." Londa threatend.

The Doctor was silent, when she threw him his instrument. John was trying very hard not to start laughing. Sherlock on the other hand, had a broad smile on his face.

Londa went into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereals, two pieces of buttered toast and a pot of coffe, which she fully intended to drink. She sat down and waited for the coffee to wake her up. She did not pay attention to the rest, who were also at the table.

It was silent for a long time, until the Doctor coughed. She looked up, but he didn't say a word. So she continued to study the fact, that her cereals tasted funny.

"Your weapons!" the Doctor finally said. She looked up at him again, with the most innocent look on her face. Somthing like this: "What? What has this sweet, innocent face ever done?"

"Put your weapons on the table! You know I don't like them at the dineing table." the Doctor scolded. Sulkely she put her weapons on the table. A small handgun, two daggers and a sword.

The Doctor sighed: "All of them!" Londa followed his commend, knowing it wouldn't do her much good to resist.

She put the rest of her weapons on the table. In the end she had put a small handgun, three guns, four daggers and two swords on the table.

John looked at her in awe. "How did you get all that on your Person?" He asked. "Oh, you learn how to, in time." Londa smiled.

"Right." The Doctor said, slapping his hands together. "We have to have another look at these dark corners. They might be important." The Doctor smiled his usual We-are-going-to-have-fun-today smile. Londa had an incling to what was going to happen today.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello there^^ How are you? I hope you're alrigth. I am currently pulling my hair out due to the sophisticated torture method also known as maths^^ Anyway enough about me. You're here to read my story. *YAY* **_

_**Enjoy^^**_

* * *

John and Sherlock were already up for it, after the Doctor had said "dark corners". Londa looked at the Doctor; she tried to have not expression on her face, but it seemed she did. So the Doctor came over and whispered in her ear: "Everything will be alright. Nothing will happen."

She dearly wanted to believe the Doctor, but knew it was not going to be so. At some point in the day they were either going to fight against some foe or run from it like hell. But that was just how the cookie/biscuit, whatever you prefer, crumbled with the Doctor; it was never quiet and relaxing.

Not that Londa was complaining, not at all! After the first day she had spent with the Doctor, she knew she had to stay. Ever since she had killed Hobbs, the guy responsible for her misery, she needed something fun to do. The dangerous type of fun she needed though. The Doctor was the key to that dangerous fun.

"Okay, I'll come along. But only because you would get yourself killed." She sighed smiling.

"Good, we need someone to show us the way" The Doctor smiled back.

As they were walking out of the Tardis, she noticed that John was looking at Sherlock again. She had seen that look so many times before, but she still couldn't find the right words to describe it. The nearest thing it resembles is a look of pure hurt, is all she came up with.

* * *

They had been walking in search of a good dark corner, for nearly two hours.

"Let's just call it a day, shall we?" Londa suggested.

Both the Doctor and Sherlock immediately shouted: "NO!"

"Alright. Keep your hair on." She murmured. Then there was a loud crashing sound and a scream. Londa immediately started running towards the sound. "Young voice, possibly female." She thought "So maybe a young girl." As the thought crossed her mind, she started running quicker; closely followed by the Doctor, John and Sherlock.

As she turned the corner, she saw a shadowy figure pulling a young girl, of the age of maybe 6 or 7, into one of the dark corners. Londa got her Longsword out and went for the figure. The girl was putting up a good fight, good enough for Londa to get her out in a matter of seconds, but sadly not good enough for Londa herself to get out. She was desperately trying to free herself, when a hard object that looked like a brick, and was possibly a brick, came crashing down on the figure. She looked to her right and saw a smiling John.

They returned to the others, where the Doctor immediately got his sonic screwdriver thingy out and started scanning her. True concern shining through his eyes. "Are you alright? Hurt, injured?" He asked, all legitimate questions, but still annoying. She wasn't that fragile.

"I'm fine, I swear." She smiled at him reassuringly. She looked around for the girl, but could not find her.

"If you're looking for the girl, she's behind that corner there." Sherlock pointed out with little interest. Londa grunted in thanks.

She walked up to the corner, slowly and carefully. "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you." She said, stretching her arms out. The girl looked at her suspiciously, but decided that she was safe. She ran out of her hiding spot and held on tight to Londa.

After a while Londa took the girls hands into hers and knelt down. "Now then, what's your name?"

"I'm Aya. Yours?" The girl said.

"Nice to meet you Aya. I'm Londa" She smiled. "Where are your parents? I'm sure they're at home, worrying about where you are."

"I don't have parents, or a home." Aya replied.

Londa exchanged a look with the Doctor, who smiled at her and nodded. As if he knew this was something Londa and Aya both needed. A family.

"Okay" Londa said getting up "Then you're coming with us, kay?"

Ayas face lit up again and she hugged Londa for a second time. Londa took her hand and led her to the others, who were already nearly at the Tardis. Once inside she introduced Aya to them.

"Right then, this is your uncle Sherlock and your uncle John." John smiled at Aya, whereas Sherlock gave her one of his usual looks. Unfortunately for him, Aya took a shine to him.

"And this is… Well, I don't quite know what you would be Doctor." Londa admitted.

"I think, I might be the fun family friend." The Doctor smiled, his usual self again.

Londa hugged the Doctor and said: "Thank you, this means the world to me. I owe you one."

She led Aya to a bedroom, which was now to be her bedroom, which was close to Londas bedroom. So if anything ever happened, Londa was never far away.

Once they were out of ear shot, John said: "That was a nice thing you did for her."

"I did it for both of them." The Doctor replied.

"Love is a disadvantage." Sherlock piped up. "All it does is, distract you from what's important."

The Doctor and John looked at him in dismay; Sherlock just looked at them as if to say: "What? I haven't done anything!"

As John walked up to Sherlock, he had a sneaky feeling, that John was about to sock him one. Instead John just shouted at him: "And what do you know about love, eh?" Sherlock didn't respond. "Exactly! You know nothing! All you have is a heart of ICE!" John visibly spat the last word out and stormed off to his room.

The Doctor and Sherlock watched his receding back disappear for good, after a while the Doctor suggested: "Maybe you should tell him how you feel, instead of keeping it in that thick skull of yours."

Sherlock frowned, thinking and then murmured: "Perhaps your right." With that he left, the Doctor was now alone. But he had plenty to do. First up was a visit to the library.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello again^^ Sorry if it took so Long but maths and biology have both bitchslaped me in the face this week :( Damn you both *waves fist in air* **_

_**Anyway, enough about me. Enjoy^^**_

* * *

John sat in his room, head in his hands, not believing he had just shouted at Sherlock. Sure he had done so before, but this time seemed to be different for some reason. Maybe because of the things Londa had said that he had tried to deny for so long. Or it was just that he finally saw that Sherlock wasn't and wouldn't ever be able to love.

But had he really given up all hope? As the thought crossed his mind, someone opened his door. Just from the shoe that was placed in the doorframe, he could tell it was Sherlock.

"Oi! Never heard of knocking?" John said annoyed.

Sherlock huffed, shut the door again and knocked. John couldn't believe it, had Sherlock really just done that? He never did that sort of thing. Something must be wrong.

"Come in." John said, voice fading.

Sherlock entered quietly and sat down next to John on the bed. It was quiet for a long time between them, the tension visibly rising in the room.

John finally said: "Look Sherlock, what is it you actually want?"

Sherlock was still silent; John let out a deep sigh and got up.

"You!" It was only a small murmur from Sherlock, but John still heard it. John turned on his heels and starred at him wide eyed. After a minute he finally stammered: "M… me?"

"Yes, for god's sake!" Sherlock said and took Johns right hand. "And judging by your quickened pulse, you don't mind"

It was still sinking in for John, so Sherlock didn't say or do anything for a while. Only when a small, barely noticeable smile crept over Johns face, Sherlock knew. So he carefully pulled John towards him, John seemed to guess what Sherlock was up to and closed the gap. John kissed him tentatively; he knew Sherlock didn't know that much in the kissing department. But Sherlock seemed to want more, so John complied. In the end they were on his bed, kissing like frustrated, hormonal teenagers.

* * *

Meanwhile the Doctor was in the library, which was truly huge. No really, it's bloody massive. He was reading a book about the planets history and was so engrossed; he didn't notice Londa come in. She had put Aya to bed and done all the motherly things you do, when you put a child to bed.

Now she was watching over the Doctor reading, who still hadn't noticed her, yet. She sat down in one of the armchairs and curled up into a ball.

When she woke, she had the Doctors jacket over her like a blanket. She hadn't noticed that she had dozed off.

The Doctor had fallen asleep on the floor over some books, Londa smiled. He looked kinda cute, lying there like that. She had never seen the Doctor sleep; then again it had never crossed her mind that he did sleep.

She walked over to him, knelt down next to him and started to absent mindedly stroke his hair.

It was already ten o'clock in the morning, she better wake Aya and get her breakfast done.

She stopped stroking the Doctors hair and turned around to face the door. Only to see Sherlock watching them, with great interest.

"What is it now?" She asked, already annoyed.

"Nothing" Sherlock let a little smile play across his lips.

"He's smiling. Not a good sign or he's trying to get something out of me. No, he's trying to play mind games with me, right?" Londa thought. "Very suspicious."

She continued on to Ayas room and went in. The ability of a child to sleep that long had always astounded her. Even Sierra had had that ability as an adult; hell she even had had the ability to be late to anything.

Londa smiled, the pain of the loss was slowly fading away and only happy memories remained.

Aya made a little sound, which brought Londa back to reality. She sat down on the bed and started to gently shake Aya. "Aya. Aya, it's time to wake up."

Aya, as any other normal person gave a "Huh" from herself, looked around and was slightly aware of her surroundings.

"Get up, it's time for breakfast. I have a feeling it's going to be one of those long days." Londa smiled. "We'll be in the dining room, kay."

Aya nodded, Londa went to the kitchen diner and made Aya some breakfast. Scratch that, she made them all breakfast.

At the smell of fresh pancakes and other baked goods, everyone converged to the dining room to eat.

She observed the difference in the relationship of John and Sherlock and smiled. She was happy for them. Five minutes later the Doctor joined them. They were all laughing and joking around the table, as she passed the Doctor the jam, Sherlock commented: "You do know that you are both in love with each other."

Londa nearly choked on her coffee and the Doctor didn't move an inch.

"Sherlock, really? Did you have to do that now?" John sighed.

"What? I'm just returning the favor." Sherlock protested. "That's what you do, right?"

"That's why he was smiling this morning." Londa thought.

"Thank you. But we both don't have the time for this right now." The Doctor explained.

"Oh, WE don't do WE?" Londa said, after her brain had kick started again.

"Well, I thought you said you weren't looking for something the first time we met." The Doctor defended.

"I wasn't, but that might of changed you know." Londa huffed.

"Well if that's so. Maybe we should try it."

"Now? We're in the middle of something here. Let's try to solve this mess and then think about it!" Londa tried to reason.

The Doctor was quiet and just nodded.

Yes, today was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**So how did you enjoy it? You wanna tell me^^ great go ahead and write in that little box down there. Yes that one^^ See you around then :) **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey there^^ Another chapter :) Yay for me for finishing_**_ it^^_

* * *

Londa told Aya to stay in the Tardis and if anything happened just to talk into a little phone, which was in every room.

"Stay here and don't go out, kay. We'll be back soon, promise." Aya nodded with a faint smile.

The Doctor thought he had found the 'Headquarters' of the 'Shadow People' as he called them. So they were all off to some remote spot in the desert. Yay for them.

John and Sherlock were walking closer together than ever, whereas the Doctor and Londa went through great lengths to be as far apart as they could. Sure she wanted to be as close as possible to the Doctor but they had to concentrate on other things right now.

When they got to the right coordinates, there was nothing there except for SAND. Lots and lots of sand.

The Doctor sighed: "I don't believe this. The coordinates were dead on."

"Has it occurred to you Doctor that the SHADOW PEOPLE might be underground where it is DARK?" Londa mused.

"You at times are brilliant and evil at the same time, do you know that?" The Doctor said.

Londa just smiled a sweet, innocent smile. Apparently their little conversations were very interesting for John and Sherlock. They always watched with an intense gaze and they whispered to each other. Things Londa could have picked up on, if she bothered to concentrate hard enough. But today she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get off of this planet, she hated it.

Everything she ever despised was on this damn planet. It would be heaven to finally get away from here.

The Doctor was scanning the ground with his screwdriver thing; it took him several minutes to find the right spot, but when he had there was a triumphant "Aha!" from him.

"Come on then, let's go down there" He was overexcited at the prospect of a good chase. Either they were going to chase something or that something was going to chase them.

"Do we have anything to give us light?" Londa asked.

"There is light down there. Very faint, but still light. So get over here. We have some exploring to do." The Doctor laughed.

"Yay for us." Londa thought, sighed and went in after the Doctor.

True, it was a very faint light, but light enough.

They were in, what seemed to be, the middle of a big room. Londa took out her sword automatically. She couldn't sense any danger, but that didn't mean there wasn't any around.

The Doctor led the way, they were walking around this maze of rooms for about half the day.

"Come on Doctor, there is nothing here." Londa said, clearly exhausted.

"I hate to contradict you." Sherlock started. "No you don't." She mumbled. "But there at least was SOMETHING here. It hasn't been gone long. Maybe if we wait we could catch it."

The Doctor considered this and agreed.

"We should all take a room and stand guard there." The Doctor suggested.

Londa huffed and slinked off to her designated room. She phoned Aya to tell her, it was going to be a late one and not to wait for them.

It was hard for Londa not being allowed to fall asleep, not that she actually slept when she was asleep. More like haunted by her past and her nightmares. But she still wanted to sleep.

* * *

Sometime later that evening she heard movement to her right, she got up slowly, drawing her sword. Ready to fight, even if she didn't know what she was fighting.

There were low growls coming from the creature, it was circling her. They were playing cat and mouse. Not Londas favorite game, but one she could definitely play.

It lunged for her, she pared. This went on for the most part of ten minutes, at some point It caught her arm and she let out a yelp of pain.

This yelp of pain was heard by all three of her companions. They rushed to her side, well as close as they could get.

They were just in time to see Londa get hit again, but this time she fell unconscious, and get dragged off into the dark.

"Londa? LONDA?!" The Doctor shouted.

"It won't help much, mate. Let's go back to the Tardis and figure this out." John put a hand on the Doctors shoulder and steered him towards the exit of this hell hole.

All the Doctor could think about was that: They had Londa. He didn't know what They were doing to her and that he sort of kinda loved her.

This meant war.

Sherlock saw the Doctors expression, he knew it too well. He also knew John was going to help, Londa meant something to him already. It had only been, what four days? But still he had found a friend in her. Sherlock too had grown fond of the fiery copper girl.

She and the Doctor had become his…. Friends. As utterly unthinkable as it was, but they had.

This truly did mean war for the Shadow People. They had to contend with a hell bound Doctor, a John Watson who wouldn't let a friend down and a not amused Sherlock Holmes that they had taken something not boring from him.

Yes, this was War.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello^^ So a new chapter is up. Yay me. I think i deserve a round of aplause. Don't you? Anyway, as always enjoy^^**_

* * *

Londa woke up with a dull thudding at the back of her head. She was in a small, dark room. There were people around her talking about her head and injury. Londa ignored them and tried to rest some more. All she really wanted to know was if her friends were alright.

Meanwhile the Doctor and Sherlock were pacing, thinking. John watched them with a little frown. Aya came up to him, tugged at his jumper and asked: "Where's Lo?"

"Lo? Oh, Londa. Well, she's doing something very important for us right now, so we aren't allowed to disturb her. Okay?" He tried to mask the fact that he didn't know where she was and what was happening to her. But he had a good idea of how she was feeling right now.

"Don't be stupid John." Sherlock stopped pacing. "She knows what's going on. Well, of sorts she knows." He continued pacing.

"Sorry." John mumbled.

"That's alright." Aya said and hugged him with a slight smile. Sherlock came over, stroked her hair and took Johns hand. "Everything will be fine."

John sighed and leaned his head against Sherlocks shoulder.

"I've got it!" The Doctor exclaimed. "We go back in the middle of the day. Strike when they are least expecting it." The Doctor had a menacing smile on his face.

Londas eyes were adjusting to the dark; she could make out the perimeter of the room now. "Ah, I see you are awake. How are you feeling?" A voice asked.

"Better than I did, thank you." Londa answered.

"Good. Then I can take you to the council." The figure got up and opened a door, she followed him. She could see him much easier now, there was enough light to see. He was of a shadowy white complexion; he had dark blond hair and was nearly thirty.

She walked behind him in silence, after a while they came to a great big door with guards. The big door was opened for them, it gave a little creek from itself, and she was led to the middle of the room.

It was a round, circular room with chairs all around it. One of the chairs looked like a throne and an elderly woman was sitting in it, Londa assumed she was in charge.

"We have been awaiting you for a long time, young one." The lady spoke.

"And why is that? I am nothing special." Londa answered.

"You, my dear, are here for a reason." The lady spoke again. Londa raised an eyebrow in response. "Your return was written in the prophecy. You are here to rid us of the Dark Ones." The lady smiled. "I think you need to hear it for yourself. Surga, bring me the text!"

A young woman ushered in with a small scroll.

"The purple fire will light the dark. She will arrive with Time at her side. The Cold One and his Heart will bring her to see where she belongs in life." The Lady read.

"And you think that's me? That cannot be me. I am useless. Really I can't do anything." Londa tried to get herself out of this, but she could see that they knew she was lying.

"You are one of us. Even if only half, but nonetheless still one of us." The lady spoke. "You never knew your parents, only your brother Skander. He was not like us; he was like your father. But he kept his promise to keep you safe and train you, until you were old enough."

"Right, and what am I supposed to do about the… What did you call them? The Dark Ones?" Londa was getting agitated.

"You will know what you are to do and when, but now come with me to the Garden." The lady led the way, Londa followed silently.

"My name is Sola. I am the eldest of our people and therefor the chairman of the council." The lady, Sola explained.

"I guess you know you I am." Londa murmured.

"Yes, we do." Sola said with a small smile. "Ah, we're here. Come closer to the pool and look in it.

Londa obliged and came closer, stood next to Sola and looked into the pool.

She stopped breathing; she was looking at an older version of herself next to her in the pool. She looked up at Sola who smiled and explained: "I am you're grandmother. Your parents were killed by the Dark Ones, because they thought your mother had not delivered you yet. Your father gave the last of his energy to get you here."

"Why have you only made yourself known to me now?" Londa demanded to know.

"The Timelord allowed it."

"The Doctor allowed it? He knew?" Londa frowned, on the verge of getting violent again.

"No, he does not know. But the prophecy contains him."

Londa hugged her grandmother, she finally found out who she really was. Skander had never talked of their parents.

There was a loud bang; she looked at her grandmother, who nodded and let her go. The noise was coming from the council room; she burst through the door and saw the Doctor, John and Sherlock in the middle of the room.

If they were planning on busting her out of here, they were doing a bloody shoddy job of it.

"Don't attack them." She said to a soldier, who looked like he was in charge. She turned and spoke to her friends. "If you're trying to break me out of here, you're doing a very bad job of it." Londa laughed.

The Doctor whipped round to see her; he was looking at her intently, as if he couldn't quite believe she was actually there in front of him.

She slowly walked up to him: "It really is me. If you want to make sure, let John examine me:"

The Doctor smiled and hugged her. "It really is you! Thank god you're alright!"

"Time, the Cold and his Heart have arrived." Sola said, she had been watching them.

Londa let go of the Doctor. "Grandma, I don't know if it really is us."

"What are they on about?" John asked.

Sherlock let out a small sigh and explained: "Apparently they're talking about a prophecy of some sorts. Hence the sentence: 'Time, the Cold and his Heart have arrived.'"

John still looked confused; Sherlock took a deep breath and continued to explain: "The Doctor is Time, I'm the Cold and you are the Heart. Really John, sometimes you are very slow indeed."

"I'm your Heart?!" John murmured.

"Yes, you are." There was a slight smile on Sherlocks face.

John inched closer to Sherlock and tugged at his scarf: "You know if there weren't so many people around, I'd kiss you. "

Sherlocks smile grew wider; he leaned down and gave John a kiss.

"Where's this prophecy then?" The Doctor asked.

"Surga, bring the guests the scroll!" Sola commanded.

Minutes later Surga returned with the scroll and handed it to Londa. Londa unrolled it and silently read the small text over and over again. The Doctor stood next to her and muttered to himself.

"The Dark Ones will attack tonight. We must be ready. You also must prepare, my child." Sola said into the silence.

Londa looked up and nodded to her grandmother.

"We will prepare, grandma. We'll just do it with a good friend of ours, who happens to be blue." Londa smiled, there would be blood this evening. She was looking forward to it.

* * *

_**Hello again^^ So I do hope you enjoyed it^^ If you don't mind writting a Review. It won't take you Long. Only a few seconds of your time and I will be so happy if you do^^ **_

_**Please just do it T.T I'm desperate T.T**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello there ;) How are you this fine afternoon? I'm fine^^ Here enjoy this new chapter^^**_

* * *

Londa was running round the Tardis looking for her weapons, she had a vague idea what John and Sherlock were doing in John's room. With her heightened sense of hearing, she could hear muffled moans and other things she really, sincerely did not want to hear. How could they be so calm and collected to be doing such a thing at this time? They were about to go to war with people they had never met before.

The Doctor was in the library again, for god knows what reason and Aya was with Sola. Sola had expressed an interest in Aya once Londa had mentioned her as her adopted daughter.

Sola and Aya were getting along great.

Once Londa got all her weapons together she went to Sola and Aya. Aya had curled up asleep and was resting her head on Sola's lap.

"She looks peaceful, when she's sleeping." Londa whispered.

Sola looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I never got to do this with you. I only ever saw you for a split second." Sola said, letting her hand rest on Londa's cheek.

"Well, now we have all the time in the world to make up for it." Londa smiled, sat down next to Sola and began to stroke Aya's head.

"We have to get back to the Grounds before sun down." Sola explained. "If we want a chance at beating the Darks."

Londa nodded and got up. "I'll round up the others."

First she went to the library to find the Doctor, but it seemed he didn't want to be found. So she walked towards John's room. As she was about to knock, the door was opened and both John and Sherlock stepped out. Both looking a bit disheveled, understandable, seeing as what their activity had been only moments ago.

"Get to the control room; we would like to get going." Londa explained and they were off in the direction of the control room.

She stopped in front of the library and was about to step in, when John asked: "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I still have to talk and collect the Doctor." She smiled; he shrugged and continued after Sherlock.

She took a deep breath and went in. "Doctor? Are you in here? We would like to get going." Londa asked. She walked around repeating the same sentences over and over again.

She had wandered deep into the library and hadn't noticed it. Not that she was lost or anything, she knew the way back.

She couldn't find the Doctor. She found herself thinking of her parents and how she had never met them, seen them or talked to them. Suddenly she felt quite alone.

She sank to the floor and waited for the tears to start falling, they never came. Instead the Doctor did.

"What are you doing on the floor? You'll get all mucky, if you stay down there much longer."

She looked up at him and he saw the tears and hurt in her eyes. He sat down next to her and took her into his arms.

"Everything will be alright. Just like Bob Marley once sang, but you probably have no idea who that is." The Doctor gave a slight laugh. The vibration at Londa's ear made her spine tingle.

"I know I'll be fine. You're here, so I'll be fine." Londa smiled.

They were both silent for a long time, just holding each other like, they were.

"We have to go. The sun will set soon and we have to be back before then." She wanted to get back up, but the Doctor held her in place. She looked up at him, for a while he said nothing and Londa had given up waiting.

As she started to move, he tightened his grip on her arm once more and began to speak: "You know there is another way, right?"

Londa was about to answer, but paused and considered her answer.

"All the other options ted to end up with all of you dying, all of us dying, me dying, John and/or Sherlock dying. It would tear them both apart if either did. Or you dying." She caught on the last words.

The Doctor was silent once more; she took this opportunity to get up.

"There's also a way where no one dies." The Doctor said defiantly.

"Really? Is there? Please do tell me how that one works, because I, for the life of me do not know how that one works!" Londa's eyes changed, she didn't want them to. She wasn't angry or agitated; she had only raised her voice.

"I'll figure it out, don't worry." The Doctor tried a reassuring smile.

It didn't work.

Londa huffed past him and went straight to the control room. She walked past the assembled crowd and down into the heart of the Tardis.

She whispered to it.

"Are you coming? I want to get going." The Doctor had arrived.

"Don't fail me, old girl." Londa said, stroking the Tardis. If you could even do that.

Londa went up, grabbed her weapons and was ready.

They landed and Londa practically ran out of the Tardis, dragging Sola behind her, leaving the door open. She had meant to shut it.

The Doctor was nearly at the door, but he didn't reach it in time. The Tardis was beginning to disappear again.

The Doctor looked at Londa in alarm, who just mouthed the words: "I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" was all the Doctor could say, as he was pushing various buttons. In the hope of getting back.

"Mate. MATE!" John shouted and finally got the Doctor's attention. "Calm down and think for a minute, before you blow us to smithereens."

"How could she do this?" The Doctor sighed and sank into a chair.

"She wanted to protect us." Aya said. No one had noticed the young girl come in and watch the whole thing; she was supposed to be in the garden sleeping. "She thought that what she was doing was the right thing to do. She only wants us to be safe."

"She didn't have to do that!" The Doctor sighed again.

"Aya is right. She wants us to be safe, because we apparently mean the world to her." Sherlock said. He sounded almost caring.

John took his hand to shut him up before he said something to ruin the moment, as he so often did.

* * *

Meanwhile Sola was glaring at her granddaughter, who was trying to explain the situation.

"Look, I only did it to keep them safe. I am the only one who dies for this prophecy, if I can help it."

Sola's eyes softened: "You didn't have to do that, my child. They can look after themselves, you know."

Londa sighed and looked at the ground, Sola took her into her arms. "All I want is for them to be safe." Londa sighed.

"I know, I know dear." Sola said.

"Ma'am, we have to get ready." A guard said to Sola, who nodded and let go of Londa.

"They are safe, Londa, but now we have to make sure it will stay that way."

* * *

_**Hello again^^ How did you find my chapter? Want to tell me? Then write down your thoughts in that little box right underneath this :) If you have Thank You T.T You are a life saver. If you havn't, I will hunt you down and torture you until you do. MUHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough* :) **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello^^ So sorry to make you wait, but I had a bad case of writers block and life got in the way. As it so often does :) Anyway enough of me and my actually quite easy life. Enjoy^^**_

* * *

Londa followed Sola to another room on the far eastern side of the Underground. It was a small room, as always circular. The whole council was standing over a big wooden table. A rectangle this time.

"We have to put up more defenses, otherwise we will all die." A white haired man was saying.

"More defenses? We already have more than enough to withstand a thousand years of war." A woman snapped at him.

Sola watched her councilmembers squabble for a few minutes and then put her own plan in motion. "We will not put up more defenses. The Darks are SUPPOSED to get in, so we can fight them on our home ground. Londa will lead the western battalion, where we will let the Darks slip through. So they think they have the upper hand." Sola said it in such a demanding voice that nobody questioned her judgment.

Except for Londa. "What? You want me to lead a battalion into almost certain death?"

"My child, you are the savior. Sacrifices must be made." The white haired man said.

Sola smiled in agreement. "You will find the western battalion getting ready in the weapons room."

Londa did as she was told. The western battalion was full of strong, loyal people. She wasn't going to have much trouble with them; it was more the ground battalion that was her problem.

The ground battalion was too sure of themselves, like they thought they could do anything and didn't need anyone´s help. Sufficing to say, that they were going to be nearly wiped out after this battle.

The battle began shortly after dusk. It was very quiet. Just like the German saying: "Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm."

* * *

The Doctor was running round the control room, pushing some more buttons. As you do, once a friend has told you not to because it might blow them all to pieces.

"Come on, come on. Just let me through." The Doctor was shouting.

"Look, calm down for a minute and then continue to press some buttons." John desperately tried to calm him down.

"It won't work John. All he wants to do is get to Londa. You would be doing the same, if it were me." Sherlock put his hand on John's shoulder. "I know." Was all the other could mutter.

The Doctor gave a sudden "Aha" From himself and the Tardis was lurching forward. It was throwing them around as if they were Ping-Pong balls. Let's just say it wasn't a smooth ride for anyone.

They arrived in the middle of the battle. It had been raging for about 25 to 30 minutes.

The Doctor jumped out of the Tardis desperately trying to find Londa, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"There she is!" John shouted and pointed to someone barely recognizable as Londa.

She was in the middle of a beam of light, gun in her left hand and sword in the other. Her eyes were the deepest, darkest purple that they had ever been. The light shone on her hair and it looked like her hair was fire itself. She was truly a sight to behold.

A man was lying at her feet, her sword against his neck and gun pointed straight at his chest.

The Doctor, John and Sherlock raced towards her, just in time to hear some of the threats the leader of the Darks invasion was saying to her.

"Your father would be so proud to see you, but he can't be here today. Can he? He has more important things to do than see his little girl find out the truth." The man laughed, it was a hideous laugh.

"Leave my family out of this!" She shouted at him.

"What? Can't you handle the truth about dear little Daddy, who came to us for help?" Another laugh.

Londa was very close to chopping his head off, but he started talking again. If it gave her information about what they were planning, she had to keep him alive. Or if it gave her information about her family.

"Your brother was the one that saved you. Your father was coming to us for help. He was once one of us you see. If it weren't for your brother and that stupid council woman you would have been a Dark. We could have already ruled this land long ago."

That was enough for Londa she grabbed the barrel of her gun and hit the Dark over the head with the handle. He was knocked out instantaneously.

At the same time there was a scream from a room to the south. Londa got a guard to protect the prisoner at all times and not to let him fall back into enemy hands.

When she got to the room, all she saw was a pool of blood developing and a Dark standing over the still warm body of her grandmother. Londa took her sword and drove it through the Dark with such force, that she pinned him to the wall on the opposite side.

John was already tending to the elderly lady, as Londa turned around. She sank to her knees next to Sola and took her hand. "We have won, have we not?"

"Yes, we have won." Londa said, fighting hard to keep back the tears.

"She'll be fine, as long as we get her to a bed were I can tend to her." John said, fully in his element.

"The guards will help you." Londa said, calling some guards over. They carried her unconscious grandmother to the make-shift infirmary, were all the wounded were being tended to.

Londa stepped out of the room, the Doctor followed. Sherlock had gone after John.

"Samtaire!" Londa called out and a guard came to her side. "Assemble all the councilmembers in the council room and bring me all the reports from the battle."

Londa stood there, head held high and ready to face anything else that should come her way. What else could happen? Apart from her grandmother dying. The council was the least of her problems.

Her past was what worried her.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it^^ write and tell me about what you think of it or if you just wanna tell me about your day go ahead. I have nothing better to do today. See ya all around ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey you guys^^ long time no see. I just wanna thank my friends Ruby and Deb for both at the same time giving me some inspiration by just talking to me^^ I know I'm a bother to be arround but thanks for sticking by me :) Anyway here's the new chapter. Shorter than I wanted it to be but what can ya do when banging your head against a wall doesn't work^^**_

* * *

Londa barged into the council room. You were supposed to knock before going in, but seeing as they were in the middle of a war. Screw etiquette!

"How is Sola?" The white haired man demanded immediately.

"She is still unconscious, but she has stopped bleeding." Londa responded. "We have more pressing matters to talk about than my grandmother's health, wouldn't you agree."

A murmur went through the councilmembers, some nodded and some just slightly smiled at her. Whatever they were talking about got pushed aside when Samtaire came in with all the reports and a map of their land.

"Right." Londa sighed as she walked towards the map. "The Darks are hiding out here. Is there a tunnel that connects both cities?"

"There was once one, but when the unrest started we destroyed it." A woman informed her.

"Okay, so surprised attack from tunnel is not an option." Londa murmured under her breath.

"The Darks are most vulnerable during midday, we should attack then." The white haired man piped up. There were murmurs of agreement from other councilmembers.

"We shall do that. We should first find a good vantage point for archers and lookouts. Samtaire! Gather up some men and look for good vantage points." Londa ordered. She was glad that these people didn't make such a fuss about her taking command from her grandmother.

But that feeling was to be short-lived. The Ground Battalion leader had survived, much to Londa's disappointment. "Why is she in charge?" He demanded. "She's probably the reason why this is all happening!"

"And why do you say that, young one?" The snappy woman from the other council meeting asked.

"Ever since SHE got her, the darks have been active. It's like they KNEW!" He was close to screaming at the council.

"You are telling us you think she is a traitor, when only she herself found out who she really was only days ago." The snappy woman countered.

The guy was lost for words. One-nil to Snappy.

"I understand your concern for your people, but trust me, I would never betray you." Londa said with a soft, soothing voice. "I may not be like you, but I am a part of you."

Londa turned back to the councilmembers and announced: "We attack at midday, prepare your troops. This will not go as smoothly as the one last night, but never shall we surrender to the Darks."

* * *

Londa was walking around the city when Surga came up to her: "My lady wishes to see you."

"Thank you." Londa said with a smile, trying very hard not to run to her grandmother's side. Once she got there the Doctor and Aya were beside Sola. John was in full doctor mode and Sherlock was clattering about, muttering to himself, behind a curtain.

"Hey grandma." Londa smiled. "How are you?"

"She'll be fine, as long as she sits still and doesn't move." John said, looking pointedly at Sola.

Sola just huffed and turned her attention back to Londa: "You are preparing for the next attack at midday, am I right?"

"Yes, but how did you…?" Londa was cut short by Sola. "You must go to their city with the blue box. There you will find the answers you seek. The Doctor will go with you."

"Okay right. And you think I'm just going to leave you alone with some weird guy you hardly know, muttering to himself about how different the decomposition of bodies might be here from where he comes from?" Londa ranted.

"You heard that?" Was Sherlocks question.

"Yes, I have heightened senses. I can hear things from miles away, if I wanted to." Londa quickly explained. "And no, you can't run any tests on my senses, 'cause then I will surly kill. Doesn't matter what John says, I would still do it."

Sherlock mutter to himself again and turned back to his thinking.

"Do as I say my child. This is the only way to find out the answers to what you seek." Sola said before drifting off to sleep.

"Well okay we can do that, can't we?" Londa turned to the Doctor.

"Yes we can, so let's get going." The Doctor was practically hoping.

"Aya, you stay close to John and Sherlock. They'll look after you." Londa said. "I'll be back soon, kay."

Aya nodded and said: "I know you'll come back, you will always come back."

Londa ran after the Doctor and finally caught up to him at the Tardis. They were both silent for a long while until the Doctor smiled at her and said: "She'll be fine and we'll be fine, okay."

That smile tugged at Londa's gut, she moved forward quickly and captured his lips in sweet, fleeting kiss.

When they broke apart the Doctor had the goofiest smile on his face that Londa just had to laugh.

"After we're done her we can do that more often." The Doctor said, still smiling.


End file.
